


Poison

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: X-Men, Rogue/Gambit, Poison & Wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

He makes another promise he can't keep, and she laughs. He jokes that she's cruel but he winks.

She kisses him them, rough and fast, not long enough to do real damage. He tastes like wine, like petals gone past their time, like poison made too sweet to stop sipping.

He gasps when they’re done, and it’s only half because of her powers. But he smirks at her and says, “Is that all I get?”

“It’s all you can handle,” she says, her fingers touching her lower lip.

“Like I said, cruel,” he jokes.

She smiles. “Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
